New Beginnings
by silverosprey98
Summary: Percy is finally free from the gods. Free to do whatever he wants, but when SHIELD recruits him, he cant help but think that the beginning of a new storm is just on the horizon. A storm that has something to do with his new found cousin. sorry bad at summaries. First fanfic! constructive criticism welcome!
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Percy was confused. Sure he had been on Olympus before, but now it seemed as if the gods had a more sinister reason for summoning him there. As he walked to the throne room, his mind wandered to when he tried to tell Annabeth his secret.

_Flashback_

"_Annabeth, I have to talk to you", Percy panted as he ran up to his girlfriend._

"_Sure Seaweed Brain, whats the matter?" Annabeth was confused; she'd never seen Percy look this serious before. Percy shifted nervously from foot to foot as he tried to form the jumbled mess of his thoughts into words _

"_You see Annabeth im actually- well…" he was interrupted as his half brother James ran up. _

"_Annabeth, babe, where've you been?" he asked grinning. Annabeth turned back to Percy _

"_Percy there's something I have to tell you. I don't love you anymore, I love James." Percy was stunned. The girl he loved cheated on him._

"_How long?" he finally whispered. Annabeth frowned – this wasn't going as she planned. She wanted him to at least declare his undying love and fight James for her. "We've been together for two months" she said "and Percy" he looked up at her "I never wanted you as my boyfriend anyway; you were just a stepping stone."_

_With that she and James turned away, leaving Percy to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart._

_End of Flashback_

Percy sighed, as he entered the throne room of the gods, his mind went on autopilot as he bowed to his father and to Zeus. "Perseus Jackson" He boomed "We have summoned you here to grant one wish to you, and give you a gift."

Percy looked up warily; gifts usually meant something had to be done.

"Thank you Lord Zeus, but why are you giving me a gift and a wish – I don't understand."

Zeus smiled, Percy had really grown on him, and he loved him as if he were his own son.

"You see Perseus", he began "Aphrodite sensed a heart breaking yesterday – the emotion was so strong, it caused her to faint"

"When we found out what had happened" Athena continued in a thick voice – she had been crying, Percy noted absently "We didn't believe it at first, but when I asked my daughter where you were, she …"

Athena broke off, sobbing as Hestia walked over to Percy with a sad smile on her face

"Percy" she said gently "Annabeth said she didn't know and didn't care where you were"

Percy stood very still as he processed the information. Just as he was about to speak, Hades gasped and turned to Poseidon

"Brother" he said faintly "Two souls have just entered my kingdom"

"Who?"

Poseidon demanded, worried at seeing Hades like this.

"Paul Blofis and Sally Jackson-Blofis" Percy crumpled to the floor as darkness overtook his vision.

Line break- read if you dare!

As he slowly regained consciousness, he could hear Poseidon yelling at Hades, as tears streamed down his face. Athena and Zeus were arguing, and the rest of the gods were watching in boredom. Percy felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up to see Hestia smiling at him. He took a deep breath and stood up.

"Lord Zeus" he said "I have made a decision about my wish. Do you swear on the Styx and the creators Chaos and Order to stand by it?" he asked.

Apollo looked around nervously

"Perce it's not wise to swear on their..."

He was cut off by a black and a white portal appearing in front of Percy.

"Perseus Jackson" a melodious voice said,

"You used our names in the same oath. This has never happened before" a deeper voice added.

The owners of the voices stepped out of the portals. Order was tall with wavy black hair, pale skin and sapphire blue eyes. Chaos was black skinned with a shaved skull and silver eyes. Percy bowed

"Lord Chaos, Lady Order I apologise, but I wished the oath to be binding"

Order laughed,

"It is alright Perseus; we also wish to give you a gift"

Chaos pulled out a sword. It was beautiful, and Percy held his breath when he saw it. It had a black handle, and the blade seemed to be shifting from black to white constantly.

"Its name is tsunami, and like riptide will return to you automatically. Also, if you wish it to kill monsters the blade will turn black, and if you need to kill mortals or anything non-magical, the blade will turn white"

Order stepped forward. "Perseus we have also given you partial immortality, however if you die, you will become a full immortal"

"Good luck Perseus" they whispered as they disappeared. Zeus cleared his throat "Perseus, what is your wish"

Percy looked up; a determined glint in his ocean green eyes

"I wish to leave the demigod world and cut off all contact with the gods unless absolutely necessary"

Zeus seemed lost for words. Hera nodded

"Consider it done hero. Good luck"

With those words Percy was flashed out of Olympus to a strange park. He looked tiredly at the strange girl he had appeared in front of, and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 the revalation

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. I just want to say thanks so much to everyone who followed and favorited my story. I'm going to do my best to update every week, but if I can't, I'm probably doing exams. Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC Tyria**

Chapter 2;

**Previously**: he looked at the strange girl sitting in the park and blacked out.

**Now:**

As Percy regained consciousness he became aware that he was lying on something soft. Warning bells began ringing in his head as he shot upright in the bed and scanned the plain bedroom. He absently wondered what had happened and why he was here, not in camp. Suddenly it came rushing back to him. He was free! FREE! No more interference from the gods, no more sacrificial fires, he couldn't wait to tell his mom. He slumped as he recalled that Sally and Paul were dead, he was all alone. A few moments later a grin worked its way onto his face as he thought about his freedom.

First things first though, 1) get answers as to why he was here, he fainted in a park 2) find out who the strange girl was. She looked a bit like Order. But first he had to get out of the bedroom. Almost as if he willed it the door began to open. Percy sprang from the bed and in the space of a second had riptide unsheathed and at the intruders throat. He took a second look at the person, smiled sheepishly and stepped back from the strange girl he had seen in the park.

"Hi" he began, not knowing what else to say "my names Percy, Percy Jackson. What's yours?"

the girl smiled 'it didn't reach her eyes' Percy noticed

"My names Tyria Oliver but you can call me Ty for short."

"Why did you save me? Are you a demi god? Why are you here?" he said in a rush.

Ty laughed softly again to Percy's ears, it sounded fake – a well disguised fake but a fake nevertheless.

" I saved you because I felt it would be a tad weird to see a boy lying senseless in the park, people would think you were doing drugs or something, I guess you could say that I'm a demigod, I'm the only biological daughter of Order and lastly to answer your question, I'm here because SHIELD has been tailing me for a while now – not sure why - so I rented this apartment and had been taking a walk in the park when you decided to pop in out of nowhere and faint in front of me. By the way" she asked suddenly " why is a son of Poseidon so far away from camp half blood?" Percy was stunned

"H-How did you know who I am?" he stammered.

As an answer he just got stared at and he felt his instincts kick in 'this girl is extremely dangerous' he was glad she hadn't attacked him. Yet.

"I know who you are because mom told me" she scowled darkly "first time she's actually told me something voluntarily"

Percy was now way out of his depth first thing that came to mind was her admitting that she was orders daughter, now that he looked at her he could see the resemblance between the two both had wavy black hair, good figures and really good looks. Ty caught him staring, and grinned

"yeah its weird I know: dad used to say that I got his attitude and intelligence but got all my moms good looks. I have my aunt's sea eyes though."

'Okay Percy thought she sounds a bit like me, well' he amended 'except maybe the whole intelligence thing'

"is your dad here?" he asked,

Ty looked down at the ground

"No, he died when I was six" she replied an undertone of grief apparent in her voice "social services said I would be going to my aunt - but the never found her" Percy was curious

"what was your aunts name, do you know?"

"Yeah. Her name was Sally, Sally Jackson"

Line break

Percy's POV:

I was in shock. Mom had never told me that she had a brother, and since she's dead I can't ask her now. Unless I contact Nico. No I squashed that thought. I won't contact anyone from the other world. I looked at Ty. She said she was being tailed by SHIELD, but I couldn't see what they would want with her. She seemed too rebellious to be a spy, even if she is as quiet as the grave. I opened my mouth to ask another question when someone knocked on the door. Ty whirled around

"Damnit they've found me"

a sword similar to tsunami appeared in her hand as she crouched in a defensive stance. I mirrored her stance holding riptide in my hand. The door was suddenly blown inwards as smoke filled the room and shadowy figures entered. I heard a loud voice telling us to surrender, but I had already leapt into action whirling and slashing at any figure that came too close. I suddenly heard Ty yell

"DIVE PERCY!"

as some sort of grenade was thrown in. a sickly sweet gas filled the air and I remembered no more.

I woke up slowly with a pounding headache and cuffed to a chair. It wasn't comfortable. NOT AT ALL. Now I'm not easy to get annoyed over the small stuff, like maybe, being attacked by mortals, protecting myself and my cousin oh, and being gassed. But this just takes the biscuit. I heard a groan beside me, and I craned my head over to see Ty – also cuffed to a chair raising her head and slowly looking around.

"Are you okay?" I croaked. My throat felt like a desert all sand and no water.

"Yeah, I should be fine, although – being tied to a chair is an experience I never thought I would have" She chuckled weakly. "I wonder when the SHIELD agents will come in with their fake names, and nice smiles."

As if a divine force was listening to her, the door suddenly opened, and a Red-head and a tall dude with an eyepatch walked in. I immediately began assessing them. Both were dangerous and I was sure that if I did try to escape, I would be down before I reached the door. One, I could take - not two. Eyepatch sat down in front of me, while Red head sat in front of Ty.

"Hello" Eyepatch started "I am director fury of SHIELD, and this is Natasha, one of the avengers and an agent of mine."

I felt TY stiffen beside me, and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"We would like to recruit you for SHIELD, your fighting skills against my agents were very impressive"

Okay, I thought. He wants to recruit us, but what about my freedom?

"Do we get a certain freedom, or is it under complete lockdown?" I asked.

The red head – Natasha - I remembered spoke up. "We do have freedom, but most likely, if you accept you will live on or near SHIELD HQ for some time, until we can trust you enough to live in your own apartment"

I nodded, satisfied. Fury posed the next question

"Do you accept?" I nodded and said

"yes",

at the same time Ty said

"no".

As I was whisked away by the agents, my last glimpse of my cousin was her, staring at me sadly. What have I done? I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi! Everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I didn't have that much time to get to a computer this week. Projects and homework, not to mention tests coming up! Anyways thanks to everyone who followed, favourited, and reviewed. It means a lot to me.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! R&R don't forget!**

* * *

><p>12 months later:<p>

Percy POV:

I sighed as I approached the apartment complex. This was my last solid lead in finding where my cousin Ty disappeared after I was recruited to SHIELD. As I silently went up the stairs, my mind went back to when I found out – after the whole fiasco of training, retraining my fighting skills, and improving myself in the intelligence department

_Flashback_

_I was with Maria Hill training in hand to hand combat, when Natasha walked in with an alarming message. _

_"Percy." She said, pristine poker face on "Director Fury wants to speak to you in his office – something about your cousin"_

_ I stopped dead whirled around and sprinted to Fury's office, yelling apologies over my shoulder to Maria. _

_"Director what's wrong" _

_I asked a bit breathless from my sprint through the helicarrier. Trying not to bump into people is difficult at a full sprint – especially when most of them are trained spies._

_ "Jackson. Sit" Fury said, his eyes not moving from the page he was looking at. "At 1600 hours, one of the agents was patrolling the holding area and when he reached the holding cell where Miss Oliver was in." he paused and looked at me "She was gone. We don't know how either." _

_I stood there numbly. When I finally regained my voice it was hoarse "_

_I want to find her. As a personal mission. By your leave sir" _

_"Very well Jackson, but you will have other missions on top of this. Understood?" _

_"Understood sir"_

_Flashback end_

I blinked. I had reached the door already. I raised my hand and knocked, not even daring to hope. The door opened and a little old lady – about 70 - peered out from behind the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked smiling at me.

Even as my spirits sank, I plastered a smile onto my face.

"Thank you ma'am, I was wondering if you knew about the tenant who might have owned this apartment before you?"

she thought for a moment "Yes, a beautiful young girl, when I asked the price, she gave it to me with a discount. She was going somewhere though she never said where" I felt my spirits sink a bit more"

"Thank you ma'am I'll be leaving know, sorry to bother you."

"Wait!" she called as I turned to leave.

"As I was tidying up the house the other day I found this",

she held a photo in her hands. It was of a little girl with a bright smile holding a fossil and a man – her father it thought – standing beside her, smiling proudly. My heart clenched. This must have been Uncle Tommy – the uncle I never got to meet. The girl was Ty.

"Thank you ma'am, I'll treasure it."

I turned and walked down the stairs, a heavy weight on my shoulder as questions raced through my mind. I walked out onto the street, and my phone started ringing.

"Director" I greeted

"Jackson" he returned "we have a new mission for you; you may or may not like it."

"What is it sir?" I asked cautiously. You never knew if he was in a bad mood or not.

"You are going to be helping the Avengers rehabilitate Loki. And that means 24/7. So, your luggage is in your car, your mission begins the moment you meet them. Understood?"

"Understood sir" I said, and hung up.

Great I thought. Living with the avengers. If I was younger I'd probably have screamed with joy. Not now. I've grown up and I'm sure as hell not taking anything lying down. I hopped into my Range Rover sport, and drove off, towards the tall tower which currently hosted the world's mightiest heroes.

* * *

><p>Third person POV: Avengers tower.<p>

"NOO!"

Tony screeched as Thor annihilated yet another toaster, as his pop tarts popped.

"THAT WAS THE 40th ONE THIS WEEK!... ARRGH" he was cut off as Clint dropped something on him. Bruce was reading a book, called the Lightning Thief, which was quite good he thought. Just before things got messy, Steve and Natasha walked in.

"GUYS!" Steve yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. He calmed down and spoke normally. "Fury wants us to rehabilitate Loki ..." he was cut off as Clint and Tony screeched

"WHAT! NO I WONT HELP NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

"We have to" Natasha spoke up. "Anyway. Fury is sending us an extra person to help out"

"Who is the person you speak of Lady Natasha?" Thor boomed from beside the mutilated toaster.

"Percy Jackson" she replied.

"Hmm… Jarvis!" Tony said

"Yes sir"

"Pull up everything on Percy Jackson"

"Of course sir" the AI replied. The screen came up with… nothing. Tony stared at the screen in shock. This had never happened before. Just as he was about to yell again, Jarvis's smooth voice piped up. "Sir there is someone in the elevator. Should I let him up?" Tony thought for a split second

"Yeah send him up Jarv" "Of course sir".

They waited in silence as after what seemed to be an hour, the elevator dinged and a man stepped out.

Steve pov:

I stared at the newcomer for a second before moving towards him, hand extended for a shake. "Hi I'm Steve a.k.a Captain America" the guy smiled, as his ocean green eyes swirled hypnotically.

"Im Percy Jackson, your … helper".

He was rather good looking, with a tan, body of a god, and the looks of a god. Natasha might like him I thought.

"Welcome to the team" I said "Tony will organise your rooms while the rest of us get to know you". He nodded briefly.

"Fine by me" he said.

Percy pov:

Ok. Things were going well so far, though the Thor guy looked as if he was going to explode judging by the red colour of his face. I raised an eyebrow as if to say 'well, spit it out'.

"PERSEUS JACKSON" he boomed "It really is an honour to meet you. I have heard all about your heroics on Asgard. They are truly astounding, even the Allfather was impressed."

"Wait" The guy with the curly hair said "As in Perseus Jackson, retriever of the master bolt?" I was immediately on guard.

"What of it?" I asked "It is done now, that part of my life no longer concerns me". They quickly shut up at the death glare I gave them. Tony reappeared and said quickly

"You've got the 95th floor to yourself kid. That Ok with you?" I nodded and left to unpack my stuff.

* * *

><p>Third person pov:<p>

"Well" Bruce started "I wasn't expecting that".

"How did you know who he was?" Clint asked.

"I have the whole Percy Jackson set. They were released last year, I was curious so I bought them." He shrugged "I'm still only on the first one, but they're really addictive"

"So" Natasha said to Thor "when's Loki arriving"

he looked out the window.

"Just about now"

there was a bright flash, and then they could see Loki. Malnourished, without the muzzle, and a slightly mad gleam in his eye. He stumbled inside as Percy walked into the room. They looked at each other warily, Percy grinned mischievously.

"Hi, Im Percy. Your new babysitter"

He said. Loki stood there for a second before throwing back his head and bursting out laughing. It was a happy melodic laugh and lifted everyone's spirits.

Loki opened his mouth, but before he could speak, a portal opened and ejected a badly injured and bleeding girl on the floor. She was barely alive.

Percy pov:

I gasped. It was her. Ty. My cousin. I picked her up gently and looked at the avengers. They were in various states of shock. I snapped at them

"Where is the med room? She'll die if she doesn't get medical treatment."

The curly guy – Bruce I think has name was, sprang into action and said

"Follow me"

As he ran down the corridor. In no time Ty was hooked up to 5 different machines, and after ½ an hour, Bruce said she was stable.

"Are you Ok?" he asked. I put my hand to my face and found I was crying.

"S...She's my cousin" I stammered "I've been looking for her for the past year"

I twisted to face the bed as I heard a faint groan.

"Ty" I whispered. She looked so frail. Her eyes opened and focused on me as she gasped:

"Cousin we are all in great danger."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun DUN DUN! there we have it! Ty is back with news! ok I've been thinking and I've decided to let you guys choose who Percy should be with. so if you PM me with suggestions or tell me in reviews, I'll tell you who it is when I next upload a chapter.<strong>

**So please Read and when you've finished, type a review in tat box at the end of the page and click the button labelled 'submit' its not hard, and It'll make the next chapter better.**

**THANK YOU! **

**Silver**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner but I had study and I have tests this week.**

**Thanks to TheDoctorCafferyGirl, Something (Guest), Hushhhhhh, dangkat5,****Tigersaga, HermioneX, StarDragonBuster for reviewing.**

**I have put up a poll on who to pair Percy with, so please vote on it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own marvel or Percy Jackson. I wish I did though**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: C.H.B<p>

James was with Annabeth, in his cabin when the announcement came. When they didn't arrive the first time, Chiron sent Malcom, to see where they were and what they were doing. What he saw disgusted him, ever since Percy's unexplained disappearance, Annabeth and James had become the most hated couple on Olympus.

They were regularly avoided by everyone, even their parents and had developed disturbing tendencies of dismantling dolls of people they didn't like.

"You're wanted" Malcolm said bluntly and left. They tidied away the mutilated remains of a doll of Percy Jackson, and went to see what all the fuss was about.

"You were looking for us?" Annabeth asked, looking at the older campers and Chiron.

"Yes" Chiron replied not looking at them "We are all wanted up on Olympus…. Now" the last word wasn't a suggestion.

They were flashed up to Olympus by Mr. D who promptly left, grumbling about how he wasn't a pack horse for the demigods. The campers made their way to the throne room. However, James fell back and ducked into a shadowy alcove.

"Master" he whispered into the shadows,

"Yessss little servant?" a cold reptilian voice hissed from the shadows.

"What am I needed to do here? What do you need?" there was puzzlement in his voice.

"Oh. Nothing much my faithful little servant. Just THISSS!" and James knew no more.

* * *

><p>Avengers Tower:<p>

Everyone was woken up by the scream. It was so full of pain, anger, loss and despair that everyone jumped out of bed and ran to the source. Percy and Loki arrived first. The rest of the avengers found them hugging a sobbing Ty, as they whispered words of comfort to her.

During her stay with the avengers, she had recovered greatly, and was gradually opening up and showing her emotions. However, no one had seen the true Ty hiding beneath the mask. So far, only Steve, Loki, and Natasha had managed to coax an almost smile out of her. But that was as far as they got.

"Are you alright Ty?" a host of worried voices asked, Steve's at the forefront. She shook her head and buried her head in Percy's shoulder. Her shoulders shook as she struggled to keep the tears at bay.

"I cannot enter her mind to see what the matter is" Loki murmured "she has incredibly strong mental shields in place".

"Best let it be. We'll check on her in the morning" Percy sighed. He hated seeing his cousin looking so vulnerable. He detangled himself gracefully and made his way to the door.

"I'll stay" Steve said. "Just to make sure that she doesn't have another nightmare".

There were no more nightmares that night.

* * *

><p>? Location:<p>

The creature chuckled darkly as it glided down the dank underground corridor. It stopped in front of a sturdy oaken door, black with age and stepped inside. The two people chained to the wall looked up as it entered, pure hatred for their captor shining in their eyes.

It couldn't help it. The creature burst into maddened cackles of laughter as it looked at the rulers of the universe chained to the wall like common criminals. Order and Chaos would soon revert to what they had been millennia ago.

"Yessss" it hissed joyfully. "The game begins anew".

"What do you mean?" Order demanded "We've never seen you before"

"Not in your calm states... no" a new voice interrupted. The speaker stepped into the light, Chaos gasped in horror as he recognised the speaker.

"Salazann! What have you done" He cried before groaning in pain as the creature prodded him with a hot iron.

"In your dark states, however you have seen me." He smiled wickedly. "After all, I was the one who initiated them".

"No" they whispered, as Salazann thrust a sphere of dark energy into them.

* * *

><p>Avengers Tower:<p>

Ty groaned as she slowly woke up. What had happened last night? A small chuckle roused her from her half asleep state as she turned around and confronted…. Steve.

"You know, you look really cute when you sleep" he said "especially when you began hugging your pillow. But you also looked peaceful. Much more relaxed than when you're awake."

"You were watching me sleep?" she asked "That's pretty stalkerish you know. And uncomforting"

He blushed. Just then Jarvis announced "Director Fury is in the living room captain. He wishes to speak with all of us."

"Thanks Jarvis" Steve replied. He looked at Ty. I'll see you in the living room then and, walked out the door before letting a slow smile spread across his face. She really did look cute.

While Steve had been thinking happy thoughts, Ty had quickly showered and changed into her favourite jeans and t-shirt. The t-shirt given to her at Christmas by Tony read 'I came, I saw I kicked ass'

Once everyone bar Ty who was making herself tea in the kitchen was in the living room Fury began to speak. As he opened his mouth to begin, the door opened and Ty walked in, a steaming mug of tea in her hand.

Once she saw Fury she stopped dead in the door and looked at him expressionlessly.

"Nice to see you wildcat" Fury said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"You too…. Father".


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Really sorry that the last chapter was so short but I had a week of tests, so I wasn't able to update as soon as I liked.**

**Right, as I told you guys I have a poll up for Percy pairings and so far we have**

**Percy x Natasha: 2**

**Percy x anyone from his past: 2**

**If you could vote, please do. It's on my profile page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers… sadly.**

* * *

><p>'THUMP'. Tony and Thor were spread-eagled on the floor.<p>

"Oops" Ty said mildly. She turned to Loki "Remind me to tell you guys the big secrets sometime."

"Wait, so that wasn't big?" Percy asked. "Oh by the way guys, Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D just so happens to be my dad. Is that O.K?"

"She's my adopted daughter actually Jackson. No-one else in SHIELD wanted to adopt her, especially after learning what she did while she was on the run. She hacked into every government agency and wiped her files as well as staying under Shields' radar for a whole year."

"So, she's pretty good in the spy department" Clint said. Stunned at Ty's achievements. "What age was she?"

Fury thought for a moment.

"I was about 8 years old. My dad died when I was 6" Ty said quietly. "Fury took me in and I've been giving him grey hairs ever since."

"But Fury has no hairs" Clint said confusedly.

"Why do you think that is Barton?" Fury growled. "Her little escapades gave me stress even before I adopted her."

"What did you do?" Natasha asked, suddenly interested.

Percy leaned in to listen to his cousins acts of terror as well. His arm brushed Natasha's and he whipped it away blushing. Natasha just smirked thinking.

"Well." Ty said thoughtfully "I ran away from an orphanage when I was 6, travelled on a plane from Egypt undetected, hacked into Shield and other government agencies, erased all documents showing my existence and evaded Shield for another year."

She shrugged her shoulders

"Not that big really"

At this point Tony and Thor regained consciousness. They had caught the tail end of the conversation and were suitably awed.

"So" Tony said. "What do we call you now? … I know! Princess!"

Tys eyes darkened. She muttered a hurried excuse and stalked out of the room. Everyone else turned to look at Tony.

"What?" he asked "What did I do?"

Olympus:

"Ames… James!"

James woke up suddenly as a bucket of cold water was thrown in his face. He really hated water. He turned his head to see a grinning Conner Stoll and a relieved Annabeth.

"What happened?" he asked groggily. The last thing he remembered was his master lunging at him. Everything else was a blank.

"Dude, we found you passed out so I figured water would wake you up and energise you, being a son of Poseidon and all" Conner said

"Oh Ok, is it all over now?"

"Yes it is. We have to go back to camp. Chiron's furious with you" Annabeth said

Avengers Tower:

"And you're sure that you're alright" Steve asked... again. Ty sighed. He was like a mother hen constantly checking up on her health. Not that she minded. But it did get a little bit annoying after a while.

"I'm fine." She said "you don't have to worry about me that much you know. After all I did survive by myself for two years before Shield found me"

"…Okay. But promise me you'll come to me if you have another nightmare or a secret that you don't wish to tell anyone else."

"I promise".

They walked back into the living room only to see that Fury was showing everyone pictures of Ty when she was 8.

"Father!" Ty yelled. "Why! Just why!"

"Because" he answered, "you disappeared for 2 years and didn't tell me where you were. Where is the love in that?"

"…"

"Exactly. Now I have to brief the avengers, so run along Ty, I'll see you later."

Ty felt humiliated. That of course was the reason why she ran from Shield in the first place. Too many bad memories. Where to go though? She brightened up as she thought about her immortal adoptive parents. They should be on Olympus for the whole 'lets meet the two most powerful beings in the universe' thing.

She grinned as she hailed a cab and disappeared into the empire state building.

Olympus:

The gods were arguing as per usual. Except Hades and Persephone. They were talking quietly about their adopted daughter. She hadn't returned to the underworld for weeks and they were beginning to get quite worried. She had been away longer than that before, but her birthday was approaching in the next 3 days, and they wished to celebrate it with her in a very special place.

Speak of the devil and he shall arrive.

A cold chuckle filled the room freezing the bickering gods in place on their respective thrones.

"Who's there" Poseidon called. A hooded figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked, removing her hood. Persephone screamed and flung herself towards the tall girl standing in the centre of the throne room.

"Tyria Rosemary Elizabeth Isis Oliver! Where have you been?" she asked sharply as she enveloped Ty in a bone crushing hug.

"Good to see you to Mum" she answered. She pulled an arm free and waved to Hades. "Hi Dad".

Hades smiled. There was a thump. Zeus had fainted.

"Who is this girl Persephone? She doesn't seem to be an immortal." Hera asked curiously

"She is my daughter Hera. You can't have her!"

Hades sighed. He teleported himself, Persephone and Ty to the underworld and plonked himself down on his throne.

"Lovely to see you Tyria, but to repeat your mother's question: Where were you? We were all worried."

Ty sighed and looked at the both of them.

"It's a long story."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. seeing as there are very few people voting on the poll, I'm probably just going to choose the pairing myself.<strong>

**Please R&R. or PM me with constructive criticism. thanks.**

**Slan libh!**

**silver**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! So sorry for not updating sooner, tests and homework can be really annoying at times. So I've decided to pair Percy with Natasha. Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited, and reviewed. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except my thoughts and my OC.**

* * *

><p>"Sit down dear" Persephone said gently. Ty collapsed into one of the chairs, thanking Hades that he did like to have nice furniture that you could just sink into.<p>

"What happened to you Tyria?" Hades asked "you seem so much more at ease with yourself than you were before."

"Well." Ty started, "I found a new family in the Avengers – which just adds to the family in general." Hades and Persephone smirked at the double entendre.

"Also" They looked up worriedly "I found my cousin, Percy Jackson on his Moms side."

Ty smiled a true smile that lit up her face, and made her look like the age she was, a beautiful 17 year old in the prime of her life. A golden glow surrounded her as the dark throne room was transformed into one of light, space and beauty that easily outstripped Olympus. There were roses, lilies and fuchsias growing in the corners, and jewel studded picture frames, containing all the pictures Ty had ever drawn.

"There's my little girl" Hades exclaimed gently as he and Persephone enveloped her in a hug.

"Father we've found…" Nico ran in and stopped voice dying away as he stared at the scene in front of him. He had never seen his father and step-mother look so relaxed and happy as they hugged a beautiful girl. He instantly felt jealous. Then he saw the room. It had been utterly transformed into something that spoke of beauty and power.

"Nico. What did you wish to tell me?" Hades voice quickly brought him back to reality.

"We've found him Father." Nico said nervously. He snuck a glance at the girl. She was staring at him with intense ocean green eyes – 'Like Percy's' he realised.

"Excellent." Hades smiled manically. "Let's go Nico; we have a Primordial to question."

Persephone and Ty looked at each other and grinned, as they pulled out the tea set, and began exchanging gossip.

* * *

><p>Avengers Tower:<p>

"Ty? Where are you?"

Ever since Fury had left, the Avengers, Loki and Percy had been looking for Ty. Steve was beginning to become frantic with worry. Everyone wanted to find their family quickly, and have their movie night.

"Where could she be?" Steve asked anxiously, "We weren't that long with the briefing"

"Calm down Steve" Percy said reassuringly. "Ty might be checking with one of the contacts about those disappearing cats. Remember how much she loves cats?"

"I agree with Percy" Loki said "My sister..." He stopped suddenly and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"What do you mean sister?" Thor asked "We do not have a sister brother."

"I know Thor" Loki snapped. "Tyria is my adopted sister."

"…"

"She's been my sister for the last seven years."

"…"

She's an amazing sister who doesn't judge on hearsay and rumours."

"Loki my cousin is your adopted sister? Does Odin know?"

He nodded. "Of course. He doesn't like it, but Ty can be very scary at times. She's much respected in Asgard."

"Awww! I never knew you liked me that much Loki!" Everyone jumped as Ty materialised in front of them.

"What's up?" She asked cheekily.

Then Steve exploded. "WHERE WERE YOU!?" He shouted. "We've been looking everywhere for you, ever since Fury finished briefing us."

Ty stiffened in surprise as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank God you're alright." He murmured. She slowly and hesitantly hugged him back.

"Jarvis, I expect pictures." Tony said, not taking his eyes off the two.

"Certainly sir."

"So, who were you seeing?" Clint asked curiously.

"My adopted Immortal parents, Hades and Persephone."

"…Oh Ok"

"Wait WHAT!" Percy yelled. "Hades AND Persephone? How?"

Ty smirked. "They couldn't resist my adorableness when I was 7".

"So let me get this straight" Tony said. "You have Fury as an adopted dad, Loki an adopted brother and Hades and Persephone are your adopted parents?! Are you a god or something?"

She frowned. "No. I'm myself, nothing more, nothing less." She turned to Percy. "You'd better tell them."

He sighed. " Guys, I have a confession to make." He looked at them.

"I'm a demigod – the son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus".

"That's fine."

He gaped at them.

"What?" he said weakly. "How?"

Ty smiled wanly. "I made them read your books, so they actually know what you went through."

"You Ok?" Bruce asked quietly. Percy nodded, glad he didn't have to explain anything.

"Now that we have that sorted out. Does anyone want pancakes for breakfast?"

A host of frantic nods answered her question. Ty's pancakes were considered holy. But not as holy as her brownies.

"Okay then, I'll get the oven fired up, then you guys can eat."

* * *

><p>The Underworld:<p>

Hades and Nico were tracking a primordial. This Primordial had been stealing souls from the underworld. The hellhounds couldn't track him, neither could the furies.

"Father? Who was that girl in the throne room?" Nico asked cautiously.

Hades looked at him. "Why do you want to know Nico?"

"Because" He hesitated, "Because you and Persephone looked so happy when you were hugging her!" he blurted out.

There was silence, and Nico began to think that asking him was a really bad idea. He braced himself for the rant.

"She's mine and Persephone's adopted daughter."

Nico was stunned. He had an adopted sister who seemed really cool, and would replace the gaping hole that used to hold Bianca in his heart.

He swallowed.

"Do you love her more than me?" It was a childish question, but he didn't care.

Hades was surprised. He thought Nico knew that he loved him. He was his son. Then he thought back to the second Giant and Titan wars. He had treated Nico with contempt, always comparing him with his sister. He hadn't shown one ounce of love to Nico since his mother was alive.

"Nico". The quietly spoken name brought Nico to a stop. He turned to look at his father.

"Yes father?"

"I love you as much as I love Tyria. You're my son, I know I haven't treated you well these past few years, but the truth is," He hesitated.

"The truth is, I was scared." He confessed. "Scared of being a failure and not being the father you wanted. But all I've done is push you away from me".

He turned to look at Nico.

"Can you forgive me?" He pleaded.

Nico paused, torn with indecision, before hugging Hades tightly.

"Of course dad" He muttered into Hades clothing.

Hades smiled in relief. He finally had the family he wanted. One based on love and happiness. His siblings could squabble all they liked, he was happy.

"So, when do I get to see my new sister?"

The question caught Hades off guard. "Sister? Oh on her birthday."

"When's that?"

"On the summer solstice."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! Sorry for not updating sooner. I have projects to finish and the deadlines are fast approaching. *sigh*<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R. If you do I'll get the next chapter up Quicker! ;)**

**Slán Libh!**

**Silver**


End file.
